


After all you're my Soulmate

by SophieTimeGodess



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/M, God Complex, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, depressed Hughie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTimeGodess/pseuds/SophieTimeGodess
Summary: By the time I realized where I was walking, I was standing in front of tall skinny boy who looked like he could break if I breathed out harder. He seemed to be startled by me and stood there speechless. Even I feel astounded, "How in the hell did I not realize I was walking towards this nerd boy'
Relationships: Hughie Campbell & Starlight | Annie January, Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	After all you're my Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> After watching The Boys and reading fanfictions of Hughie with Butcher, I just couldn't let go of the idea of Hughie being the soulmate of our favorite psycho. So this is what i worked on.

**Hughie's POV:**

I felt desolate and lost after losing Robin. We had a whole life planned ahead and now I don't know what should I be doing. Am I even allowed to move on like this without Robin, does Robin want me to move on, how can I let her know that this life without her seems empty and meaningless. "I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to take my own life so that I could join you. I'm sorry for not able to get justice for your death. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", and I sat in front of her grave bawling my eyes out for the tenth time this week.

\-----

His father tried to help his son move on but whatever he tried, it doesn't seem to help much. His friend at work treated him delicately and he couldn't even find it in himself to be grateful for everything. He was consumed by grief so much to be not able to feel anything else but sadness.

Everyone around him understood how it feels to lose their soulmate. The soul wrenching pain they feel when they lose a soulmate too much to bare that the other person might end up dead. Sometimes when people who lose their soulmate end up getting another one matched with them, but those cases are so rare that it happened only a few times that could be counted with your hands.

**Hughie's POV:**

Then I learn that the whole reason my Robin died was because A-train was drugged up and high on drugs. It was like losing Robin all over again. Billy butcher the one who showed me the video proofs of this, seemed legit. He promised to help me get revenge, but I'm too shocked and depressed to think about revenge. I met this sweet girl 'Annie' at a park who seems to be going through some tough shit. After talking with her I felt a little better to make the decision to do what Butcher wants me to do, whatever it is.

As per plan, I accept the money and go to the Vought tower to sign the NDA papers with a condition that A-train should apologize to me personally for what happened. I was able to place the bug, and come out as planned. But Butcher ditches me saying that he will handle everything from here. I knew he used me and my emotional state to his advantage, but I couldn't help not to help him just a little and hope that it helps in whatever Butcher has planned for them.

\--------

I felt relieved when Butcher came to my rescue when translucent was beating the crap outta me. I had a feeling that I would have ended up dead finally joining Robin in heaven if the beat down continued. A part of me felt grateful to him saving me and little happy that he cared enough, but other tiny part of me was just feeling betrayed of losing an opportunity to die and join Robin. I guess I need therapy and go to the guy my Dad keeps telling me to meet.

I met the whole gang and they seemed on edge and did not like that Butcher had brought in a 'kid' and even got warned off by Frenchie to not follow and trust Butcher. But I couldn't go back, I felt the need to see this through, so I stayed.

Then everything just blew out of proportions, when Homelander stepped in himself to find translucent, whom they have imprisoned cautiously. And I ended up blowing translucent to pieces.

I was covered in blood. There was blood and small tissues stuck on the walls and in my hair. This was the second time someone just exploded in front of me, first was Robin where A-train ran right through her Whereas this time I was the one who blew up Translucent to keep him from escaping and to protect Butcher and his friends.

\------

'Everything was fine', I kept telling myself. Butcher and his friends warmed up to me little more seeing how I blew up a Supe for them. Though I couldn't let myself revel in this feeling that comes with the acceptance, like finally being recognized. Is it even the recognition and acceptance worth it after taking someone's life like that? I was not left alone after that whole incident, Butcher or either one of the others were always with me, watching me, waiting for me to bolt back and hide in my comfortable life. Believe me when I say I wanted to run, run like my life depended on it and never look back, but I couldn't bring myself to take that step. Something kept me tied up there with Butcher and the boys.

When Butcher told me to use Annie as a means to get information, I felt awful for even thinking of doing something like that to a sweet girl like her. But I gritted my teeth and decided to go through with it and somehow got VIP access to Ezekiel's show. The plan was to blackmail him with the photos taken to make him spill some dark secrets about Vought and Homelander. Little did I know that I would end up like this though.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------

**Homelander's POV:**

I can't believe they are asking me to join that idiot Ezekiel's show. I really wanted to stay stubborn about this decision, but I couldn't keep it so. I gave in and accepted it when she asked me to do it. I like her so much so that I would love to keep her locked up and caged in my room forever, but I couldn't do that because of this stupid laws, Dammit.

I hate everything, I hate these humans with their soulmates and shit. Whenever I see a soulmated couple, I just wanted to laser one them to ashes in front their counterparts to see them writhe in pain. Too bad I couldn't get the opportunity to do so till now. It's not my fault that I was created in a Lab unlike them and didn't get a soulmate cause of that. It's alright, it just means that 'Gods don't need soulmates to make them whole and complete'

"I am a God" I said to myself and felt quite happy saying that out aloud.

I mean who would dare defy a God like me.

I flew to Ezekiel's show and started walking into the tent. By the time I realized where I was walking, I was standing in front of tall skinny boy who looked like he could break if I breathed out harder. He seemed to be startled by me and stood there speechless. Even I feel astounded, "How in the hell did I not realize I was walking towards this nerd boy', nevertheless I casually called out to him saying,

"Hello, nice to meet you, You know who I am, And you are..?" And reached out to shake his hand to keep friendly atmosphere.

"Hello, I'm Hughie Campbell" he squeaked.

"Getting access to meet Ezekiel like this, Are you happy, Hughie?"

"Yes, Sir. I am happy to meet him personally like this." He said with somewhat shaky voice.

Of course, you'd feel scared standing in front a God, like me. But why do I feel the urge to stay close this kid. I need to get to the bottom of this, I need to get rid of this weird feeling now. Unfortunately our conversation was interrupted by Ezekiel and I was led to the stage to talk.

\--------------------

**Hughie's POV:**

My heart is still beating so hard. I can't believe Homelander talked to me and the look he gave me before Ezekiel came, I was pretty damn sure I was caught. I couldn't calm myself down even now. Should I drop the plan and go back, Homelander joining this Re-Baptism is a variable that was not taken into account for. Can I fool a guy who can even listen to people's heartbeats? Who am I kidding, this might be the end of the road for me and if Homelander catches me slip out, I will definitely be suspected by him. And the asshole knows my name now. At least Dad will be safe under the CIA's protection. I have no choice but to wait and see how this goes, who knows he might leave after the Baptism.

When it was my turn to get baptized, I was nervous and scared shitless of Homelander and wondered what he would do if he finds out I blew up Translucent. And hearing Homelander pointing out my heart rate just made it all the more scary. He kept me under water for more than necessary period of time, I couldn't believe that I'm going to die here, but fortunately I didn't he brought me back up. I was trying to catch my breath and contemplating whether I should go through with the plan or run.

I decided to push through it and got dressed and walked up to Ezekiel, but someone suddenly slung their arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards them. Then was face to face with Homelander, our faces just a breath apart. I was frozen standing perplexed filled with this weird feeling, unaware of my surroundings and I didn't push him off not that I have the strength to push off of a supe. He was slowly getting his face closer to me almost with our noses brushing, I closed my eyes on instinct and felt his lips against mine. That was when I realized what this feeling was and what my body was trying to tell me. He was my soulmate!!

\-------

**Homelander's POV:**

When I saw him half naked like that ready for baptism, I could feel the oncoming boner. I was in the process of suppressing it and brought the boy back out of the water a tad bit late. I quickly finished with the others and hurried to go find where he went. Not because I want to see him, I'm not gay. I just want to make sure and confirm if he is not a threat, because I have been having this weird feeling the moment I laid my eyes on him. I think my instincts are telling me to be wary of him. If so why not kill him immediately and be done with it.

I found him walking towards Ezekiel, so I went over to grab and leave the place to interrogate him somewhere else. I grabbed him and flew back to my room. When I landed it seemed like he was out of it and focused on my face and I couldn't move away or avert my eyes instead I leaned closer and when I saw him close his eyes, I just went ahead and kissed him.

Soulmates are usually drawn closer together automatically without them doing anything to search their counterparts. And when their skins touch, it is said that it triggers euphoric feeling and when they kiss for the first time, they leave mark of themselves on their soulmate's soul and their whole body glows for awhile.

All this basic data went through my head and when I pulled back from the kiss to see that we both were glowing. But I still need to confirm this, so I pulled out my glove and brought my bare hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into my hand smiling covering my hand with his. We both were feeling it. The warmth mixed with euphoria and I leaned in again to kiss him. He kissed me back eagerly this time. I could feel his other hand in hair, his fingers running through in a soothing motion making it all the more ecstatic.

This feeling, is this how soulmates feel, it is like I have become complete. All this time, I had a soulmate all this time I had some one made just for me. And I could see Hughie crying but he never stopped kissing me so I ignored it and when on kissing down his throat. He was making this cute whimpers which was music to my ears.

\-----

**Hughie's POV:**

When I realized he was my soulmate, I was expecting to be overcome with this fear of supe, but it never came. All I could feel is him kissing me leaving his mark on my soul a distant echo of what I felt when Robin kissed me. I didn't want to push him off, instead I just wanna let myself get lost in this feeling. The emptiness I felt after Robin died was slowly getting filled up. I kept my eyes closed just reveling in this addictive feeling. When I felt his palm on my cheek it made feel like I was floating. I kissed him back this time and reciprocated the feeling as much as I can. I was crying all the while because it felt like I was betraying Robin and replacing her with someone else. But I am weak and selfish, I don't want to not feel this. So I just let him do whatever he wants to me.

He was biting hard enough to hurt me and I think my skin broke because I could smell iron faintly. But I didn't want him to stop, so when pushed me on that couch that was as big as a single bed, I took off my shirt and asked him, "Touch me more"

"Please" I begged him.

\-----

**Homelander's POV:**

When he pushed me off I was a bit annoyed but when I saw him take off his shirt asking me to touch him more, my jaw dropped all the way to China. And when he said 'Please' in begging sort of manner, I just lost it. It was like this boy knows exactly what I like to hear. I took off my super suit and also his pants and undergarments off within a blinking second and dove right back to start exactly where I left off and kissing his clavicle sucking hard all the while letting my hands roam around his smooth skin. I could feel him shuddering against me. I could feel his naked body pressed against mine and his hands on my back holding me. I know I need to be careful not to overdo it since his body is unlike mine. But the fact that it's so fragile is exciting me even more.

I have experience with both the genders, so I have an idea of how to proceed. I wrapped my hand around his tiny cocky and pulled a little, stroking it a bit making him moan in pleasure. I even brought along the lube when I took off my clothes. I lubed up my fingers and entered with a single finger to test it. Hughie just arched his back and screamed, shouting that it hurts.

I hushed him delicately like a child and whispered into his ears, "Shhh.. it's going to be alright. Hush Hush my sweet soulmate, trust me I would never hurt you"

"But it hurts. I have never been with a guy before," he whimpered pathetically, the narcissistic part of me was really happy hearing him whimper and ecstatic about being the first one to explore this part of Hughie and was even given the privilege to do so.

"Don't worry my sweet thing. I will take good care of you and be slow as possible since it's your first time"

I distracted him by sucking on nipples and biting down hard. And entered a second finger and started to scissoring. My fingers brushed past a spot making Hughie moan with pleasure arching his back and begging me,

"Please, please do it again please"

But I didn't comply and watched him writhe beneath me his ass clenching on my fingers trying to get it to touch that spot again desperately. It was cute watching him fucking himself on my fingers when I added a third one.

I pulled out my fingers. And flipped him on all fours and got my cock all lubed pressing the head against his hole a little and pushed in a little trying to get a feel of it. I pressed down on his lower back rubbing soothingly and felt him shudder. I traced my hand all the to his shoulder and down his hand laying my whole body against his back and interlaced our fingers.

His soft body and that smooth skin all of it felt too much and I just ended up pushing in all the way through.

\----

**Hughie's POV:**

Its beyond euphoria and this pleasurable feeling was intoxicating. The moment I felt his naked hard muscled body against, I was lost in the feeling. All of the skin contact I'm getting like this was too much euphoria, and it was just what I needed. When he started to stroke my half hard cock, I moaned out, eyes clouding over with a haze of pleasure. And my cock was slowly getting harder but suddenly he stopped and before my eyes cleared out, I felt him entering. I started to freak out and that's when I realized that I am with a guy and not just anyone your average Johns but a Fucking Supe.

I started to shout for him stop, telling him it hurts. He instead leaned down and started to calm me down like a child with his other hand petting my head. He talking sweetly and promised not to hurt me. After a while it didn't hurt anymore instead I was starting to feel good. And he was also trying his best to distract me from the pain which was kinda sweet.

Before I knew it I was begging him finger fuck me and when I saw he wasn't going to make the move, I started to fuck myself on his fingers. But suddenly he pulled all his fingers out and flipped me on my hands and legs. I know what was coming and waited patiently. Then I felt it, the head of huge cock trying to breach, it suddenly felt too overwhelming. He was trying to calm me down by rubbing soothingly on my back. Then I felt his whole body wrapping against my back and I could feel his hard abs as well which was kinda exciting me and my cock hard enough that one stroke would make me climax.

All of sudden he pushed all the way without so much as a warning and my legs were shaking overwhelmed with the feeling.

"Holy fuck!! Shit, Oh my god. Fuck fuck fuck" I was breathing hard and I could hear him telling me to breathe, it felt like I was split in two. Then suddenly he made this slow movement of thrusting out and in again, which just brought over this wave of pleasure and I got sucked right into it getting lost the feeling again.

He was fucking into me like a guy on mission, no more like a machine. I was too lost in heavenly pleasure that when I felt my nipples getting pinched I was brought back to earth. I just arched back moaning loudly in response. He kept kissing and sucking along my back shoulders leaving large hickeys.

\----

**Homelander's POV:**

The way he moans and whimpers, spreading his legs for me lewdly was so alluring, and I realized that I couldn't let go of this. And I could feel him reaching his limit and the inner muscles around my cock was clenching harder. He screamed as he climaxed, cumming into the sheets with just my cock in him. Then I pulled out and flipped him onto his back and thrust in again, swallowing his moan by the kissing him. I kept kissing and pushed my face into his shoulders while I cummed inside him. For a second there, Hughie was glowing and his skin looked like they glittering. Then I heard him mumble,

"I can feel you in my soul. It never happened before. This must be because of you cumming inside me. I can't believe it. This feels so unreal !"

I just blurted out, "Why are you glowing?", looking in his eyes.

He just looked at the hand he had in my hair with surprise and said, "Ah, I'm glowing. I can't believe that I'm the one glowing this time."

I couldn't quite understand what he was getting at so I was looking at him to continue and give me an explanation.

\---

**Hughie's POV:**

He just tilted his head and furrowed his brows questioningly. I just cupped his cheeks and said, "It is said that Soulmates can feel each other. And that when that when they find each other and consummate, the bond is established between them. And one of them will glow. The person glowing would be able to feel their soulmate's feelings. Mostly its one not both the couple, I don't know why though. It is said that it is rare for both of the soulmates to glow. But research shows a few couples who did glow together.." I was rambling on facts about it.

"And what sort of feeling are talking about?", he interrupted like a child who is curious and in awe of it all. It was kinda cute. I tucked a hair behind his ear and said,

"Right now I could feel your pleasure, a lot of curiosity and a little bit of awe from your" I said smiling sweetly as his eyes widened in awe and I could now feel little of 'shyness' too but I kept that to myself for now.

I could remember Robin glowing like and gushing about it felt and all of the feelings she was getting from me. I didn't know it was to this extent. It's like I can almost read his mind. Suddenly I felt this wave of anger and blood thirst coming from him which brought me back from my dreamworld, back to the reality. When I looked at his face to check this, his face did not show any of it. He had this poker expression with a small camera smile. That's when I realized, My Soulmate is "John Fucking Homelander", I let go of his face scared but he didn't seem to notice my inner turmoil, he just rolled over to lay next to me instead.

\----------

**Homelander's POV:**

I never thought I would get to have soulmate. The most surprising thing is, it was a guy and also a very weak one at that. I don't understand, soulmates are supposed to complete one another, but he is the complete opposite of me. But I feel weirdly complete and whole with him. This feeling is new for me and I think I cannot let go of it anytime soon.

Whoa he could feel my feelings. And he fucking glowed like a star. It felt so unreal. But the feelings he described were on point. I want check what else he could feel. But wait a second, What does he mean by "I'm the one glowing this time.". Did he have a soulmate already? Can someone have more than one soulmate? No way, this can only mean that he has dead soulmate. But he said I was the first guy, then that means the dead one must be a girl.

What the fuck? Why didn't he tell me about that? Was he trying to hide it from me? Does that mean I'm his Second soulmate? Second ??!!

I feel like I need to snap someone's neck or laser someone to ashes or rip out the heart out of someone with my hand to cool off.

\--------

**Hughie's POV:**

The full extent of what this is and how dangerous this is just slammed me like a high speed train in my brain. I- I ha- have to distract him and bring back to the previous state of mind, cause it is fucking scary feeling blood thirst like that. Its making his whole body cold and shudder violently,

"Th- This is the first time for me with a guy, you know" I blurted out, he slowly turned his head towards me, it felt like a year passed by till he fully turned. He furrowed his brows and I felt a wave of worry coming from him. 'Did he see the life threatening panic on my face?' I couldn't say anything, my mouth won't open and I couldn't even avert my eyes.

"I've seen that look many times before" he gently placed his rough hand and cupped my cheek. It was so fucking contrast and scary to see him jump from blood thirst to this soft gentle person just like that.

But the moment he touched like that, I could feel all my worry dissipating into nothing. 'Yeah that's right. I'm his soulmate. He can't hurt me' It was fucking relieving to realize that truth. But it didn't change that fact that his soulmate is not just any Supe, but a Fucking psycho with Bipolar and he is also unbelievably the strongest of 'The Seven'. Fuck me'

He scooted closer to me and just picked me up and laid me on top of himself with my head on his chest and started to run soothing circles on my back, "There, there, does that help. I don't want you to be scared of me. I'm after all your soulmate, Hughie" he said smiling gently at me, when I peeked at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this at a cliff hanger on purpose because I feel rebellious. Please leave your comment below.


End file.
